He's not the Assassin, I Am!
by Elephant Hunter
Summary: Cammie returns from trying to find...'answers'. But from the beginning she was not who everyone thought she was, now her true colours are starting to show and the gang doesn't know what to think! Tina gets crushed, Liz gets punched and Zach gets called a wimp! A PARODY of the Gallagher Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**My first FanFiction YAY! This is definitely a parody of Gallagher Girls and I most DEFINATELY do NOT own any of the Characters in this FanFiction.**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

Boy have I got them fooled. I have fooled these stupid people since grade 7. They really have no idea. For all these years I've been hiding my full potential. When we go to the P.E. barn, in Chemistry and especially in CoveOps, I know I have all the skills that they teach here practiced and etched into my brain long ago. I thought the teachers would have seen, seen that Zach isn't the assassin. I am! :D

I've been infiltrating Gallagher Academy since grade 7. Everything was going well until the first signs of the Circle showed up, when I was on the roof with Macey in Boston, when I met Zach. What a WIMP! And he thinks that one day he was to become an assassin? Boy has he got himself fooled! Anyway, I just came back from my six months away to find… "answers". Yeah right! While everyone at Gallagher thinks that I "ran away" to "find answers" I really just left to meet my contact and do a job for him.

By the time I got back to Gallagher, Bex was all up in my face about how she didn't know whether I was alive. Of course I'm flipping alive! Since I came back I was being shoved in and out of the nurse's office consistently. But I'm getting tired of this game. I am going to start showing my true colours. The bright flashing and challenging lights of the assassin I am.

Zach and my…"friends" really got a shock 2 days after my arrival. We were walking down the Grand Hall when Tina Walters came to me and started asking questions about where I'd been, what had happened, blah blah blah. I simply spun on her, grabbed her wrist flipped her onto her back and shoved my Ug boot onto her wind pipe.

"I'm really peeved at you. Keep asking questions and I'll crush your windpipe so you never speak again." With that I turned around saw the shocked faces of Zach and company and strutted down the hallway. At the end of the hallway I turned around to see a bunch of shocked faces **(A/N: play Superchick's "One Girl Revolution chorus here!)** I bowed.

"Later ladies!" and with that I walked away proudly! Still remembering the look of sympathy on Zach's face as if he thought my 'amnesia' had something to do with this, gosh, when will he get it? I'll be EVERYTHING that I want to be.

During lunch the group came and sat with me all with faces of sympathy. Liz started talking to me.

"Cammie, w-we know your upset and can't remember what happened but…" She looked over at Tina, closed her eyes and slapped me. I punched her back. I stood up, walked to a spare table and sat, swung my legs onto the table and ate my lunch smiling to myself and singing "One Girl Revolution" in my head. I surveyed the scene around me. Tina sitting by herself looking frail, Liz knocked unconscious on the floor with blood pouring out of her nose like Niagara Falls and Zach staring at me now with a confused expression. I smiled to myself and continued humming.

My happiness was short-lived. Mr Solomon came into the Dining Hall looking furious.

"Cammie I let the incident slide with Tina because of your amnesia issues but this is just ridiculous! Come with me now!" Obviously he expected me to get up and follow him. I sat there and simply said:

"No." I saw his expression change for a millisecond as he realised what I'd said and that I wasn't planning on moving.

"Come with me Cammie or I will have to take you by force."

"Try it." He did. And I can proudly say that he went down rather quickly. After a quick dummy round-house kick (which he actually tried to block) I grabbed his leg and pulled, as he fell I twisted his leg in a way that no humans should and he screamed with pain.

"You were saying?" I asked. I let him go and walked away once again, when I reached the door of the Grand Hall I stopped, looked side-ways and said.

"Joe, I think I might skip CoveOps this arvie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **

**Thank-you so so so so so so much to you people who reviewed, since this is my first FF published I am really really touched! And thanks to Short Monster who helped edit!**

CAMMIE'S POV

I was left alone for a few days after that. The headmistress hadn't called me into her office, Joe hadn't come after me. No one had. Just the way I wanted it. But after 3 days I walked into Ms Morgan's office proudly, just as she was about to make an announcement over the speakers

"You wanted to see me?"

I could see her eyes widen with shock as she realised that I had come in before she had even made the announcement. I smirked and sat on the couch.

"Cameron Anne Morgan. I am shocked at what you've done to your fellow sisters here. Ever since you came back you've been stirring up trouble. What has gotten into you?" she continued on for a while about how disappointed she was in me and that amnesia had nothing to do with bad behaviour and such so. I just sat there humming the entire time. Then something she said caught my attention.

"We can't have this… With the security problems and now you…" she trailed off. I jumped of the couch, grabbed her shoulders and asked:

"What security problems?" The headmistress hesitated and then pushed me off of her and pointed to the door and told me to get out. I did. I ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed my laptop and started hacking like crazy. Within 10 minutes I had broken into the headmistress's computer and was hacking her files. I found the 'security problem' she was talking about. It was exactly what I had been expecting. It had been a wallpaper change to a moving animated Phoenix and the words: I am Coming. I grinned, shut down my laptop and went to bed.

The next day everything went smoothly. I didn't kill anyone, threaten anyone and I didn't even hit anyone when we had P.E. I simply dodged all attacks. I was waiting for Phoenix and I was going to wait quietly. Until something happened at lunch.

I was sitting at MY table and everyone else at their others. I felt something. Something was about to happen, the wind was being blocked in 10 different places around the Dining Hall and a shadow is now covering my table which meant that someone had been outside.

"Who do you work for?" I was holding a gun to a man's head and whispering in his ear, as to not draw attention to myself.

"Like I'd tell you!" he tried to move away, but I just quietly grabbed him and shoved him into a wall with the gun pressed into his head. I saw his Comms Unit and I grabbed it, speaking into it.  
"If any of you try anything I will personally shoot all of you. And you know that I'd do it." I saw some shadows moving and that was when the glass from all the windows blew. I immediately stood and started shooting at the 10 guys who I knew were there while the rest of the hall dove for cover. One man came out and I easily punched him and kicked his ribs and he was out. Everything was moving like it would in a movie, 3 more guys were down, but this was getting tiring. I stopped fighting and just as one guy was about to punch me, I held up the gun to his fist. My head was down. I lifted it slowly and was death staring them.

"Scram before I shoot, and tell Phoenix to show some manners next time." The men started backing away and that was when I felt the cold metal on the back of my neck. I spun; round-house kicked the culprit with the gun and picked up his gun.

"I have two guns; you know what I could do with these, so I say it's about time you left." Just as they were starting to leave, the headmistress came in.

"Cammie! Put those guns down!" I sighed spun and pointed one at her and one on the last guy about to leave. There were collective gasps throughout the hall.

"Shut up" I said simply.

"Cam-"

"Please?" I noticed that all of the men were gone and so with that, I kept the gun pointed at the mistress and walked out of the hall. Once out of the hall I shoved the guns in the back of my pants and pulled a tall buff man from the shadows.

"You do like to make dramatic entrances don't you Phoenix."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

**Once again thanks to everyone who has read my FF and an extra big THANK-YOU to all the people who left reviews! I hope you like this new chapter! **

Phoenix and I met six years ago. I was ten years old and staying in a small town in Texas. We met at the playground. It was my first job as an assassin and we met on the swing set while I was observing my target, a small 5 year old girl who was to become the heir to her father's wealth. He was much smarter than what he should have been at the age of 12; he knew every trick in the book. He was a tall 12 year old and still is extremely tall, he had straight brown-ish blonde hair that was long enough to tuck behind his ears and the prettiest blue eyes. He was my contact for the job and, unknown to me; he was going to be my partner for the next six years. We worked together really well and in the next six years we became best friends. I've heard nearly all my teachers here say that it's bad to have a friend when you're a spy because that friend is your weakest link. I can testify that that is not true. Phoenix and I trust each other with our lives and if anyone were to kill Phoenix, I would hunt down his killers and kill their entire family.

No one knows anything about him, no one knows who his parents are, no one knows his real name, everyone just calls him by his code-name: Phoenix. Although normally the jobs that Phoenix and I do are easy, people are starting to catch on and we have had a few encounters with other assassins whose targets were us.

After pulling Phoenix into a passage-way, Phoenix and I started talking about what we had been doing recently. When I heard the P.A. crackle:

"Would Cammie come to the headmistress's office immediately please?" I turned to Phoenix,

"I guess I've got to go, will you have eyes and ears?"

"You bet _Cammie_" He replied. Since Cammie is my cover he teases me about it daily. I walked out of the passage. The crowds of students parted like the red sea as I walked through. When I reached the office I sat on the couch and looked at Ms. Morgan expectantly.

"Cameron, why on Earth did you point a gun at me?! Why did you nearly kill Tina? Why did you punch Liz? Why did you beat up Mr Solomon? How did you know what was happening? I know you were away for six months and the doctors said you had amnesia, but I don't think you do." After her spiel she sat down at her desk and laid her hands out, waiting for my answer.

"I pointed a gun at you because you were being a pain is the butt, I nearly killed Tina because she was getting on my nerves, I sparred with Joe because he was going to take me to you, and I knew what was happening because I observed everything! Isn't that what they teach us to do in CoveOps?" I asked sweetly and batted my eyelashes. She death stared me and continued,

"And you punched Liz because…?"

"She slapped me first!" I cried in a whiny voice.

"This is serious Cameron! I need to know what is going on!" I stood suddenly, took 2 meaningful steps to her desk, slammed my hands down in front of her and leaned forwards and whispered,

"You want to know what's going on? Okay then, first off, I'm not your daughter! And second, I'm an assassin and Phoenix and I," I indicated to the door and Phoenix walked in smiling happily, "are looking for someone to recruit." I stood tall again and Phoenix pulled out a small hand gun.

"Now that you know all of that, it's just about time for you to die," Phoenix stated simply, "Oh, and it's nice to meet you Ms. Morgan!" Ms. Morgan's eyes went large as Phoenix pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**THANK-YOU SHORT MONSTER FOR EDITING MY CHAPTERS! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **

**I am really super duper glad that people are enjoying my FanFiction. Thanks for all the reviews and feel free to tell me what you think will happen! **

* * *

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I stood in front of Rachel's limp body and looked over at Phoenix.

"Killing her wasn't part of our plan." I said seriously. He held up the gun and I sighed in relief. He had shot her with a tranquilizer dart with a blood red paint ball on the tip. It really was quite an ingenious invention of mine, the dart, combined with the red paintball made it look like to anyone who saw her that she was dead.

"How long do we have?" I asked, already picking up Rachel from her chair and moving her to the couch. I pulled out the dart and Phoenix and I ran up to the attic. Phoenix had set up his security equipment. Phoenix flicked a switch. I heard a gunshot ring out from Rachel's office. Just like all the other students, I ran down to the office, I shoved past all the other students and saw that Joe, Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach were already there, kneeling beside Rachel. The girls were crying while the guys were checking for a pulse. I burst into the room and gasped. Rachel had really been shot. For real. And not by Phoenix and I.

"Back off!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, everyone realised I was there and parted. I grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and flung her over to her back.

"Cammie, I know you're upset but be gentle." I didn't listen and kept searching her for any sign of a clue that would lead to the killer. I didn't really notice what other people were thinking. After completing a search of Rachel I stood and pushed my way to her desk, I rummaged through the draws scattering papers everywhere. Joe whispered something to Zach and proceeded to take Rachel's body somewhere. I didn't stop. Zach grabbed onto me trying to pull me away. I flung him off like a rag doll. Literally, her ended up slammed against the wall unconscious. This was a matter of life and death. By leaving Rachel's body here meant that the killer was trying to send a message. I realised where the message would be and ran to the framed picture of my 'mother' and I and grabbed it slammed it on the floor. Joe grabbed me too; I flung him on top of Zach and pulled the picture from the frame. On the back written in red pen where two words were neatly written: You're Next Firebird.

Shoot. Firebird is my codename, and this guy was going to kill us. Shoot.

I realised that Bex and Liz and Macey were staring at the note and me weirdly. I was about to run out of the room when Phoenix walked in.

"Time to face the music Firebird," was all he said. We both knew what this meant. We had to hunt down and kill this killer before he killed us. I noticed that Zach was awake and was now opening his mouth to speak.

"Who are you? Do you know him Cammie?" he demanded. I coughed when he said the name Cammie. Phoenix and I looked at each other and grinned, trying hold in our laughter.

"I am Phoenix and I am _Ricky's_ partner." Zach was about to blow so I stood in-between them and pushed Zach and the rest of the gang on the couch. I turned to Phoenix.

"Fight or flight?"

"Hm, this is a tough one. This guy is obviously serious considering he's already killed someone. I think I'll choose fight", said Phoenix playfully. I love how Phoenix can take away the tension with one single sentence.

"Should we explain to them then?" And by them, I meant the gang and Joe who came back in with a shocked face after seeing the broken glass and Phoenix.

"Why not? It's either that or we kill them."

"Good point!" I offered Joe a seat who unemotionally sat on the couch, I made myself comfortable in Rachel's office chair and Phoenix was leaning against the wall behind me. I was about to explain EVERYTHING.

"Well, you see, when I was born…"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I guess I should start writing: RICKY'S POV at the start of the chapter now... The next chapter probably won't have much action, just the much anticipated explaination of Ricky's life and how she is NOT Rachel's daughter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am EXTREMELY SORRY for the long wait for a new chapter, they won't take as long anymore, it was just with the Mnet Asian Music Awards then a friend's brithday and then break-up day for school it took me a while to write everything out. Thank-you to all my followers and reviewers. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

RICKY'S POV

"Well, you see, when I was born-"

"Really, Ricky? Is that what you call genetic manufacturing these days?" Interrupted Phoenix. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He smiled and turned away.

"I was genetically created by the Circle of Cavan to become an assassin. I was made in the exact likeness of Cammie. Zach's mother raised me as her own daughter and taught me all the necessary skills of spies and assassins by the age of 10. It was then that Cameron was kidnapped by the Circle and tortured until she gave them the information they needed."

"What was the information?" asked Joe.

"I have no clue, probably something about her father because he was genetically manufactured by the Circle as well. Anyway, when Cameron was taken I took her place, resuming the normal activities of her everyday life. Including taking her place at Gallagher."

"So, Cammie never actually came to Gallagher?" asked Macey cautiously.

"She only attended Gallagher Academy for 36 hours. She didn't have any training and could therefore not defend herself against the Circle."

"So we only actually knew the real Cammie for 36 hours?" Liz said it as if it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. The rest of it was me."

"Did you ever love me?" At this I saw Zach standing obviously looking hurt. I looked him in the eye.

"Sorry Zach, I was just playing the part."

"My mother told you to do this didn't she? She just wants to hurt me as much as possible." At this I let smiled trying to hold in my laughter, I heard Phoenix try to disguise his laughter as a coughing fit and that made me burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Zach asked as he leaned towards me while I was sitting at the desk.

"You are so dramatic. I feel like I'm watching a soap opera." Zach was about to retaliate when I said," Seriously! If someone is going to try and kill you and hurt you, just go and kill them first!"

"Stop it Zach and Ricky. What do you mean; Cammie's dad was genetically manufactured as well?" asked Joe.

"Well, Matthew did the same thing I did, take over the real Matthew Morgan's life when he was a kid. And I have a sneaking suspicion that Rachel was one too. It would have been too much of a risk to outright kill an innocent bystander so Phoenix and I are lead to assume that Rachel is one of us too." All of this new information must have been too much for Liz to handle because she fled the room crying. Macey went after her so that only Bex, Zach and Joe remained. Joe seemed to be processing the new information about Matthew and Zach was now sitting on the couch again seething and Bex looked up at me for the first time with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Ricky? Does that mean that in all our P.E. lessons, you could have beaten everyone?" asked Bex half excitedly. I smirked.

"You bet Bex!" Bex smiled a genuine smile. Joe asked another question.

"How long are you going to be Cammie for?"

"Well, not much longer considering someone has found us out about being here at Gallagher. But Phoenix and I want to find someone to recruit from this school for us to train to be an assassin."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" asked Joe.

"We have a few people. But whoever we choose will need to be re-trained, the curriculum here is to sloppy and light."

"But you're not Cammie!" yelled Zach. Obviously he had been trying to hold it in, but he had finally burst.

"I may not be the real Cammie, but I am the one that you know. And love." I said with a cheeky smile. At this he hesitated for a second and then charged up to the desk and attempted to punch me. I grabbed his fist and held it tight, before he could pull away, my other hand grabbed his wrist and pressed. Zach fell to the floor in pain. I let go of his arm. Joe looked at me questioningly.

"Pressure points," I explained, "deadly little suckers they are. Really good torture devices too." Joe nodded approvingly. Zach glared up at me from the floor and I smiled sweetly back.

"No if you'll excuse us, we have to go and prepare." Phoenix and I got to the door way when I remembered something. I pulled a gun from under my shirt and aimed it at them.

"This is just for precautionary measures but, if any of you say a word of this to anyone, you are dead." And with that, Phoenix and I left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that answers all your questions about Ricky's past, please feel free to review and once again, sorry for the massive wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! First there was the MAMA awards and then assignments got hectic for school and then I got lazy and then I procrastinated and then I got writers block, but finally Chapter 6 is up and you hope you like it! **

Phoenix and I walked to the attic. As soon as I entered the room I felt at home. The familiar hum of computers, the guns spread on the table and many monitors covering the walls.  
"What do you think we're up against Phoenix? Someone from the Circle?"  
"That's what I thought at first but we might be up against someone else. That note you got, can I see it?" I handed it to him and he scanned it into the computer, searched it for fingerprints and any other means of identification. While Phoenix worked I walked over to the table with the ammunition on it. I ran my hands over the sleek body of the sniper. It felt so familiar under my hands and calmed me and squashed any guilt that I felt when telling my story the the gang. That's what guns do to me. Ever since I was genetically manufactured I was taught that guns take away all your guilt. And now even to this day,just touching a gun makes me feel calm again and reminds me that I am an assassin and always will be.  
"Nothing. I can't find anything." Phoenix pulled me from my thoughts, I walked to the computer screens and leaned on the desk.  
"What do you mean? They must have left something."  
"Nothing, the paper is clean, handwriting unidentifiable, there is nothing." I sat in silence for a minute.  
"Shoot! Phoenix, I must be getting rusty, we forgot the bullet! I'll go Find the body and get the bullet. You keeping looking for any means of identification. People coming and leaving the school anything." After receiving a nod from Phoenix I left and rushed downstairs where I saw Liz crying and Macey comforting her. Bex was leaning against a wall next to them not really paying attention to them but thinking. I jogged up to Bex.  
"Hey Bex? Do you know where Joe is?" She woke up from her thoughts and pointed down the hall.  
"Sublevel 2 with Zach. Why?"  
"We need to find out who killed Cameron's mother, and the only way is through the bullet." And with that I ran off to the elevator. After arriving at sub level two and walking for a while I spun on my heel.  
"Bex, stop trying to tail me and just walk with me!" She slid out from behind a wall and walked up to me.  
"You're good."  
"Of course I am." We walked for a while in silence.  
"Was I considered as a recruit by you guys?" She asked. I chuckled.  
"You bet we did. You're still on our list."  
"Why?"  
"You're good."  
"Of course I am." I smiled.  
"I'm not mad at you for lying about being Cammie. That is what you were made for. And besides considering we never even knew the real Cammie it just goes to show that you have the potential to be normal, you know?" She explained. I looked at her.  
"Thanks Bex. And I'm really sorry that I couldn't tell you till now. You have no idea how many times that I wished I had this life. But then again it would get SO boring after a while."  
"You can say that again! But don't you feel guilty? At all?"  
"No. When you are trained to be an assassin, you are trained to have no feelings of regret or guilt at all." We walked in silence for a while our footsteps slowing down as we think.  
"Do you ever feel... Happy?" I thought for a bit.  
"Yeah I do. Whenever I get my hands on a gun or kill someone. It's weird, whenever I touch a gun all I feel is happiness. All my other feelings and thoughts leave, I just have the joyous urge to kill someone, and I know this will sound weird, but I'm actually really happy with how I've lived my life." We continued to walk in silence for a while until I realised what I had said.  
"Oh shoot! I bet that sounds really bad. Oh my gosh, uh I a-"  
"THAT IS SICK CAMMIE!" Bex and I turned around and saw Zach.  
"He finally reveals himself!" I say sarcastically.  
"Cammie would never feel happiness when she kills someone! Cammie wouldn't gosh, no one would! Who kills someone and feels no guilt? You are a robot! My mother created you to kill! How can you be happy?" I sighed and smiled a smile of pure pity at Zach which I knew would infuriate him.  
"You have no idea what the real world is like. When you go out there and start living life, you realise that you can't live with regrets and guilt. If you do, you doubt yourself, and if you doubt yourself, chances are you'll die. I'm happy with my life because I've managed to realise that this as good as my life is going to get and I'm going to embrace that." I paused and saw that Zach had uncle shed his fists and was listening.  
"When you get out there and get your first job, your going to realise pretty quickly that no one is going to save you. They have plenty more assassins where you come from and they won't try and save you. Guilt is dangerous, the more you have of it, the more likely you are to die." I looked over at Bex and she smiled at me understandingly and I smiled back. The moment of friendship between Bex and I was ruined when a distorted voice rang through the empty corridors.  
"What sweet words of honesty Firebird." I gasped.  
"EVERYONE DOWN!" I yelled I pulled Bex down with me, I saw Zach drop to the floor as bullets started flying from everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To make up for the long wait for Chapter 6, I'll try to post more chapters. Thank you for your patience in waiting for the chapters and thank you for all the positive feedback! I love you!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**

All three of us stayed still until the shots stopped. When they stopped I looked up and down the corridor and got up and started run towards the end of the hallway. As I did bullets started being shot again, I dropped to the floor almost instantly. After about five seconds they stopped I glanced around and saw a man in black slide back around the corner. They a obviously were working for someone who had his eyes on us in the hallway. I heard some muffled voices from the men, as soon as I did I got up and started running to the end of the hall. Bullets started firing instantly, I saw five men at each end of the hallway shooting. Just as I was about four metres from the shooters I felt a firing pain in my right thigh. My leg gave out and I fell on my stomach, I ripped a part of my shirt and shoved it in my mouth and bit on it to stop myself from screaming in pain. I pushed myself up on my other leg and attacked the now reloading attackers, I kneed one guy and then punched him in the stomach and crashed his head into mine. Which wasn't a good idea, considering I was loosing blood like crazy. My vision blurred and I started seeing doubles but after taking out 2 more men, I grabbed two of their machine guns, I pointed them at the remaining men who were obviously a little shocked at what had happened.  
Geez, rookie assassins these days are hopeless!  
And with that they started shooting at me again, I hid behind the corner and poked my head around as well as the machine gun and shot down the five of them within a few seconds. After seeing the looks of Bex and Zach's faces, I grinned and shot the last lot of guys down. Ensured that all the men were dead I stood with a smug look on my face, knowing that. I would black out soon from lack of blood, I looked and Bex and said:  
"No one touch them till I come back..." And with that I let the darkness consume me.

I woke to the sound of Macey and Liz having an argument and Bex trying to shut them up. When I opened my eyes what I heard is what I saw, Macey and Liz were fighting and Bex was yelling at them to get them to be quiet, I didn't bother alerting them of my conscience presence and looked around the room, I saw Zach sitting quietly in a corner and Phoenix sitting on the bed next to mine working on his laptop. I sat up and asked:  
"Any data on the bullet Phoenix?" Without even looking up he answered.  
"You bet, whoever it was who shot you was definitely a rookie but-"  
"But that bullet was meant for me?"  
"You bet." At that Macey and Liz finally noticed that I was awake and I noticed that Zach had been listening quietly while Bex stood by me bed.  
"How could you tell Ricky?" Asked Bex.  
"RICKY? RICKY? Are you seriously accepting the fact that she lied to us and just heartlessly killed ten men?" Yelled Macey.  
"It's either she killed those guys or we get killed, as they say, kill or be killed Macey!" I nodded to appreciation to Bex.  
"Well the guy who shot the bullet that hit me didn't shoot quite as much as the others and unlike his other shots spared some time to actually aim the gun so that he knew it would hit me." Bex nodded with a look of understanding on her face.  
"So what did you get from the bullet?" I asked.  
"Just a message to you in Egyptian Hieroglyphics." He said casually.  
"Really?! Let me see! We haven't worked with hieroglyphics in years!" I leaned over and tried to look at his screen. He got up and sat next to me on the bed and I looked at his screen. It was a close up on hieroglyphics engraved onto the bullet. I frowned and my eyebrows burrowed.  
"Is that bullet... Bedazzled?"  
"Yeah." Phoenix replied with disgust.  
"I guess there's no mystery in who sent the attackers."  
"Really? Who?" Asked Bex who was now sitting on my bed as well.  
"An old friend of ours."  
"Who?"  
"DeeDee."  
"As in, Josh and DeeDee?"  
"Yeah. She's like me, genetically manufactured to be an assassin. And now she wants my help."

**A/N: Sorry to anyone who really likes DeeDee! I just had to make her an assassin! I've kind of had this fantasy for ages that she would team up with Cammie. Either way I'm sorry for anything that might happen to DeeDee in the future, I still don't know what will happen next, I'm just winging it so I hope none of you get mad!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks to everyone again! And thank you for waiting so long for the chapter!**

* * *

"What do you mean she needs your help?" Asked Bex.

"DeeDee and I have been friends ever since we were trainees for the Circle, we were told never to contact each other, so if she's putting her life on the line to contact me it has to mean something." And with that I looked at Pheonix, "have you decoded the hieroglyphics?" He simple nodded and showed me the screen. I froze. I immediately got out of the bed, feeling pain explode from my leg but continued anyway. Phoenix was following closely behind me. We made our way to our hideout and I sat on the floor.

"I didn't think they'd come after you so quickly." Phoenix said dully.

"Me neither."

Although DeeDee and I had both been genetically manufactured she had come from another terrorist group much like the Circle. Except when they made DeeDee, they said she could only live till the age of 20. DeeDee and I met each other a couple of years ago and we talked for a while, she found out about my situation, and I found out about hers. I agreed to help her stay away from her company and thus she now lives in Roseville peacefully. But unfortunately during the 6 months I was away during summer vacation, her company found out about me protecting her and swore they would come for the both of us.

"What should we do Ricky?" Asked Pheonix.

"We need to talk to DeeDee, we need to get out of here. Lets go." And with that he started shutting down his computers and cleaning up our hideout.

"I'll meet you later Pheonix." I walked out of the hideout and headed to my room. I changed into cargo pants, ugg boots and a t shirt. With my hair done in a high ponytail I made my way to the bathroom where I pulled out the draws and opened and secret compartment and pulled out all the ammo I had. Guns, pistols, mini grenades, everything. Just as I finished shoving everything into a bag Bex walked in. She looked at my stuffed bag and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get those?" She asked in a daze. I simply shrugged in return and walked to the main room. I threw in a few new pants and shirts and was about to leave when Bex stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet DeeDee, I'll be back."

"Hey, I know your tough and all, but if you need me, call, okay? You're not the only badass around here." She said while lightly punching me in the shoulder. I smiled.

"I will." I walked out and to my hideout.

By now Phoenix had cleared everything into a suitcase, a satchel and a backpack.

"It never ceases to amaze me at how you fit everything into those bags." He shrugged and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Where do you want me to set up camp this time boss?" I thought for a moment.

"Not sure, I mean considering we are running away it has to be somewhere unexpected, but then again they could expect the unexpected and go there, so should we just hide in plain sight, but then they know that we are smart and that we'd hide in plain sight and look there first." I looked at Phoenix who was giving me a your-going-on-a-tangent-again look and I stopped.

"You choose then." I heard a creak and within a second had a rifle aimed and pointed at the intruder.

"How about Britain?"

"Bex? How did you...?" I laughed when I saw what Bex was doing. She pointed to herself and said.

"Badass." We both burst out laughing at her mimicking Zach's signature excuse for following me and ended up on the floor. Phoenix interrupted us by saying:

"Ricky we got a problem. Distress signal from DeeDee's tracking beacon." The fun was over I got up to my packed bag and threw a rifle at Bex. And started heading out the door.

"You want to see how a REAL badass operates or what?" I asked Bex over my shoulder, she ran up beside me and gave me a smirk.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N - once again sorry for the delays in getting a new chapter up, just a forewarning, the story is going to come to an end soon so... Yeah. Enjoy these last final chapters! And thank you to everyone who has followed this story and left reviews, it's because of you guys that I didn't drop the story! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Okay, I had a revelation when I started writing this... I don't think I've disclaimed this story! :0 uh-oh!**

***DISCLAIMER* The Gallagher Girls series and characters belong to the one and only Abby Carter!**

* * *

Bex and I drove a newly stolen Gallagher Academy van into town (can you really call it stolen if we go to school there? I'm not sure.), with me driving and Bex holding a rifle watching the road. I chuckled saying:

"I never thought I'd see you with a rifle this early in your spy career."

"I didn't think I would either!" she said laughing. I drove to DeeDee's street and parked three houses down. All the lights were off in her house I signalled to Bex to follow as I made my way up to her house with my various guns and weapons strapped onto my body. Just as I was near her front door, I jumped and hoisted myself onto the roof silently and indicated to Bex to do the same, and she did. We walked silently across the roof until I came across a skylight. I used my dagger to pry the top off and I dropped silently into the little hole, barely fitting in, I pressed my feet against the sides of the tube holding myself up. Little by little I let myself down and eventually dropped and rolled silently onto the floor. Bex followed, in a louder fashion than I would have preferred but not loud enough to draw any attention so we continued quietly down the hall. I found DeeDee sitting in her room on the floor crying.

"Ricky… I… Ricky…" and then she burst into tears again. I walked to her, picked her up by the collar and punched her then dropped her.

"DeeDee, stop it. Keep it up and you're going to die." She looked up and I inwardly sighed in relief, she was looking at me with cold hard eyes. The eyes of a trained assassin.

"You're right Ricky, let's go," she stopped short beside me when she saw Bex at the door, "Um…?"

"She wants to see how real assassins work." DeeDee smiled.

"She's in for a shock." We all stopped short when we heard a car pull up outside.

"Do you have anyone coming over DeeDee?" She shook her head in response. I reaced down the hall and to the front door which was currently being shot down by a sniper approximately 50 metres away. I pulled out my gun and shot the glass of the window next to the door. I looked back as the glass shattered and saw Bex and DeeDee, DeeDee was ransacking her kitchen for knifes and assorted hidden weapons, while Bex just stood. I hand signalled for her to get back onto the roof. I turned back and pulled out the rifle that was strapped across my chest and calmly walked out of the now broken window and started shooting at the approaching men in black. It was then that I heard a crackle through my ear.

"Firebird do you read me?"

"You bet." I replied while still shooting the men. I smiled to myself thinking about the great advantage of having an inbuilt Comms Unit that Phoenix can automatically connect to. The wonders of genetic manufacturing!

By the time I shot down the last of the men, Bex had dropped off the roof and ran up behind me. I saw DeeDee walking out of the holey front door with a few scratches and I noted she had been attacked inside.

"Hey Phoenix? We got a little mess here, could you clean it up?"

"Why do I always have to clean up?" he said in a whiny voice.

"Because you're not the one constantly risking getting killed, that's why."

"Fine." He said in a defeated voice. I smiled.

"What do we do now?" asked Bex, "There aren't any more guys." In the corner of my eye I saw DeeDee turn quickly and shoot someone on the roof, and in front of me I saw Bex jolt multiple times and her blood sprayed me as she fell to the ground.

Bex was shot.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I've decided that there will probably only be two more chapters after this chapter. I find that if I drag things on for too long I get sick of them and then don't finish, so for that reason I am going to wrap things up pretty soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story and chapter and please review! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Good bye for now, not forever!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Double Update! YAY! ^^**

* * *

I was furious. I pulled out my dagger and threw it at the guy who shot Bex. I marched over and pulled it out of his chest

"Son of a bitch!" I punched him picked him up and threw him and ran back to Bex. I spoke to Pheonix on the Comms:

"Phoenix we need chopper, Bex is shot."

"I'll be there as soon as I can and Firebird," he paused, "keep your head on and keep Bex alive." The signal dropped out between our Comms and I bent down to Bex of whom had already been wrapped in a blanket to keep warm. I took a deep breath and took the blanket from Bex, I lifted her shirt and saw two bullet holes. I pulled out my tweezers and pulled out the bullets, then applied pressure to stop the bleeding. I didn't know how long Bex would last like this, it takes at least ten minutes to get Gallagher to here in a chopper and as far as I could tell, Bex had about five minutes left. I called to DeeDee:

"Come on, we have to get her inside." DeeDee and I carried Bex inside as carefully as we could and laid her on the floor. Five minutes had past and Bex was getting deathly pale, her breathing had slowed dramatically and if it weren't for the sound of choppers blades in the distance, I would have put Bex out of her pain and killed her. The chopper landed in the backyard and we loaded Bex on which thanks to Phoenix already had the nurse from the Gallagher clinic in it with her medical equipment. DeeDee and I jumped in and we flew back to Gallagher.

Once at Gallagher many people were shocked to see an outsider (DeeDee) within the school walls without a code red being called. But Mr Solomon assured them over the P.A. system that there was no need for alarm. DeeDee and I sat on my bed talking while waiting for any word about Bex's condition. Worrying wasn't going to help Bex and so we talked about what had happened since we had last seen each other.

"You know how you want to recruit someone?" asked DeeDee, I nodded.

"Was Bex the girl you wanted to recruit?"

"Well, essentially she was the girl I wanted to recruit, with her feisty nature, and her ability to understand people's feelings while also being able to put her own aside when necessary. But Phoenix was adamant that we find out more about her before we recruit her."

"True, and it would be a bit hard to train her to be an assassin while her parents work with MI6."

"Yeah, that was also the other issue." A knock at the door interrupted us and I went and opened the door.

"Bex is now in a stable condition, but it may take a while for her to wake up." The nurse at the door stated.

"Thank-you." I said as DeeDee and I raced down the stairs to get to the clinic. I ran in first and saw Bex lying in her bed.

"What are you going to do Ricky? You can't stay at Gallagher forever and you definitely can't take Bex with you." DeeDee said as she entered.

"I'll find a way to take her with me."

"But is that what Bex would want? While you feel okay being an assassin, Bex would have to leave behind her life here, her parents, her friends, her POTENTIAL boyfriend." She said waggling her eyebrows. I laughed.

"Very compelling arguments DeeDee. I'll just wait and see how things play out."

"Sure Ricky, nice idea shooting down the window out there as well, very classy but still feisty at the same time."

"You bet it was! That's how I am! Natural badass!" I said in a confident voice.

"hey…" a weak voice said, "I'm the only badass around here!" I turned around,

"BEX!"

* * *

**A/N- It has been decided among the sisterhood of my inner thoughts: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MY LAST OF THIS FANFICTION, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy!**

**Bye for now not forever!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes:**  
**First off, thanks for everyone who has read this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. WARNING: A sequel is being considered but no definite plans yet**.

* * *

RICKY'S POV

I walked down the halls of Gallagher thinking over what DeeDee said about taking Bex with me. Technically this should all be Bex's decision, but... Who's to say that I wouldn't kidnap her during the middle of the night and take off with her?  
It has been a week since Bex got shot and DeeDee has been staying with us at Gallagher. Bex is recovering and should be able to move back up to her room by tomorrow, although Phoenix tells me she sneaks out the P.E. Barn everyday to keep up her strength.  
I sighed, Pheonix and I have to leave tonight to make sure we can make it out of Gallagher before the other assassins find us here, after the shoot out we had the other assassins have been picking up our scent.  
I heard footsteps behind me, I spun and pointed my gun. I sighed in relief when I saw Phoenix.

"Sup Phoenix?"

"Nothing much." He said calmly. My eyes flicked to his hands, I sensed movement. They had pushed something up his sleeve.

"What's up your sleeve Phoenix?"

"Nothing much." His armed moved suddenly and I ducked for cover as bullets rang out. I looked up and saw Phoenix aiming his gun at me.

"Phoenix?" I whispered. He smiled evilly down at me as the gun touched my forehead.

This is how it was going to be?

Fine.

I brought my leg out from under me and swiftly knocked Phoenix off his feet. I looked around quickly, glancing for any form of a weapon, which in an empty hallway, was hard to find. I looked at the window in which the light was streaming in from as an idea formed in my mind. I looked back at Phoenix just in time to see him pull the trigger, I jumped out of the way and continued to run down the hall avoiding the bullets. As Phoenix started reloading, I spun and kicked the closest window as hard as I could. Glass flew out the window, I grabbed a piece that was still stuck to the frame and ripped it out. Blood dripped from my hands, as I started dodging bullets again. As I ducked and rolled I picked up a few smaller , but still relatively large, pieces of glass. I stood from my roll and threw a piece of glass at Phoenix. Before he could duck, it him straight in the eye. Blood poured out everywhere and Phoenix screamed in pain. Slight feelings of guilt started to set in, but I pushed it away. I started walking towards Phoenix who was clutching his eye, but he quickly grabbed his gun and started shooting again. I threw the big piece of glass at Phoenix's arm. I sliced deep into his arm, I smiled but soon realised that he had shot me in arm. I winced in pain, but continued to run. I had no more glass and he had a gun.

I stopped short and saw Gillian's sword. Despite knowing the consequences, I grabbed the sword and felt an electric bolt run through me. I screamed in pain, but pulled the sword away. The bolts stopped running through me as I turned with the sword and faced Phoenix. I panted heavily, as did he. It was no longer a battle in which we were trying to kill each other, it was now a battle to see who could stay conscience the longest. I lunged forward with my sword and struck his stomach as he tried to fire a shot with his slowly detaching arm. I tried to pull my sword out from his chest, but he held it there. I looked up at him in confusion. He smiled and looked behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a group of assassins.  
Shit just got serious.  
I heard Phoenix fall to the floor, finally out for the count. I looked back at the assassins.

"There is no way that we would be able to talk this out is there?" I asked as I heard Bex's voice.

"Ricky! Catch!" I spun and grabbed the rifle that Bex had just thrown at me. We stood back to back and I sighed in relief as Bex said:

"I heard the noise, you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" I smiled, and we started shooting down the other assassins. I saw that most of the assassins were fleeing, after realising that they couldn't win this shoot out. As Bex shot the last one down, I lowered my rifle and fell to the floor.

Bex's POV  
I watched as Ricky collapsed from blood loss and took her to the infirmary. The nurse looked her over once and then admitted her to immediate surgery for the removal of the bullet.

"I thought you should take this." I spun and saw the nurse holding something. I looked closer and saw that it was Gillian's sword. I nodded my head in thanks and sat on one of the beds.

A few minutes later, Rickey was wheeled into the room, still asleep. I left to let her sleep and went upstairs to our dorm. Macey and Liz were on Liz's bed, with Macey doing her toe nails while Liz worked on her laptop. I laid down on my bed and smiled. The smile turned into a frown as I thought about what DeeDee had said about me being one of Ricky's recruits. Was I really willing to leave Macey and Liz and my parents, just to become a criminal? Well, Macey and Liz don't talk to me that much anymore, and I only see my parents on holidays. Going with Ricky could be a good experience. I fell asleep still thinking about what to do.

I woke up the next morning and immediately realised that the sword was not next to me where I left it last night. I jumped out of bed and looked everywhere for it. Then it hit me. I ran down to the infirmary and slammed the door open. A neatly made bed was all that remained where Ricky should have been. I ran over to the end and picked up a slip of paper which was placed neatly in the centre of the bed and was also attached to the sword. It read:

I'll be back.  
And when I am, I promise I'll take you with me.  
-Firebird

* * *

**And that's it! Thanks to everyone who read my fanfic! A sequel is being considered and will most likely happen. It took me a while to write this chapter because I wanted it to be good. And if I totally ruined the story with my ending, I am sorry, but I tried my best. Thanks everyone! **  
**Bye for now, not forever!**  
**-Elephant Hunter :D**


End file.
